


The Queen's Pirate Princess

by amyfortuna



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Flirtation/Seduction, Tales & Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Vanimeldë, Queen of Númenor, meets a woman who impresses her. Not an easy task.





	The Queen's Pirate Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for Flirting/Seduction.

Her head was aching from last night's party. It was just past the noon hour, and Vanimeldë yawned behind her hand, waiting for the usual parade of dignitaries and envoys from Middle-earth to come streaming by her throne. At first, years ago, they had all had to present themselves in a ceremony that took hours, but Vanimeldë had cut that right down, until now all that remained of the once-lengthy ceremony was a simple parade past the throne so the queen could see who was visiting. 

Vanimeldë raised her eyes languidly over the crowd, and caught a glimpse of a woman wearing men's garments. Her brown skin shone in the light that drifted through the hall, and her dark hair was woven into two long braids that hung down her back. Her mien was stern and forbidding, though Vanimeldë could not help thinking she would be beautiful if she were laughing. 

She was instantly attracted, and waved a beckoning hand at the woman, who approached the throne. "Who are you?" Vanimeldë asked, mild curiosity in her tone. 

"My name is Shilyia, your Highness, and I am a privateer from Umbar." The woman bowed low like a man instead of curtsying. 

Vanimeldë raised her chin with a sudden smile. 

"Attend me tonight, Shilyia," she said, pronouncing the strange name as nearly as she could to how the woman had said it herself. Shilyia nodded and, at Vanimeldë's quick dismissive wave, walked briskly away, her black boots ringing on the polished marble floor. 

"Did you not catch what she said she was, Highness?" One of her advisors - the boring one whose name she could never remember - was speaking in her ear. Nameless went buzzing on: "Southron privateer is just a fancy way of saying she's a pirate, my queen. I'd advise you to have nothing to do with her."

Vanimeldë turned toward him languidly. "A pirate!" she said, stretching out her white arms above her head. "How entirely fascinating. We must speak to her further!" She stood up, her jewels tinkling pleasantly. "And now I think I will rest, for the afternoon is wearing on, and I've sat on this throne for long enough."

"You've only been here an hour, my queen," the buzzing bee said in her ear, but she paid him no notice and went to lie down.

* * *

The gardens were full of lanterns and music from far-distant regions. Vanimeldë, clad in a new dress and glittering with gems, glided out from the palace to universal applause. She always liked making an entrance. 

The pirate stood in the shadows, hands folded over her chest. She was still wearing men's garments, the same as earlier, but rare jewels shone in her ears and round her throat with their own light. 

"Are those Elf-wrought?" Vanimeldë said, approaching her as soon as was convenient. 

Shilyia turned. "Nay, Dwarf-made," she said. "My family have been connoisseurs of rare gems time out of mind, and 'tis said that these come from Belegost in drowned Beleriand, given to my ancestor long ago as a reward for saving the life of one of their craftsmen. It is for this reason that I am accounted a princess among my people."

"I have never seen a Dwarf," Vanimeldë said with much curiosity, leading Shilyia over to a bench and sitting down with her. "Tell me about them." 

Shilyia began speaking, low and vivid, as a serving girl handed them both drinks, and Vanimeldë felt herself carried away on the rich tide of the woman's words into a life filled with adventure and glorious excitement. There were the Dwarves, a race small in stature but rich in craftwork, excelling all but the most talented of the Elven-smiths. Shilyia's long-father, all the way back in the War of Wrath, had in battle saved the life of one of the Broadbeams, and as a reward was taken into their deep city and told to choose any gems he desired. The jewels Shilyia now wore were her heritage, carefully preserved, and also her family's blessing, for never had their ships been wrecked or lives lost at Sea. 

She went on to tell of her travels, from the Northlands of Lindon, the elf-kingdom, to the South beyond Southlands, where the stars were strange, and the seasons reversed. There she saw strange and wild monsters of the Sea, from the great turtles floating like islands, to the Sea Serpents who thought nothing of crushing ships and taking all aboard to the depths to devour. At length they sailed into a region of Ever-cold, where strange flightless birds soared through the ocean depths and out onto planes of ice, waddling curiously to see the ship as it sailed past.

Vanimeldë laughed, clapping her hands, as Shilyia told of the birds. "This is truth?" she asked. "You are not telling tales you have dreamed up or some wild rumour?" 

"I have seen the birds myself," Shilyia answered gravely. "When we came at last to never-ending ice, we had no choice but to turn back again, fleeing Northward for warmth and safety, where in time we came upon an island full of fruit trees, where monkeys swung from bough to bough, and found ourselves refreshed, before we journeyed on."

Shilyia spoke on, and some while later paused for a moment, then turned to meet the Queen's eyes. "That is all my tale, Great Queen."

"And a well-told tale it was," Vanimeldë answered. She rose from her seat and held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Shilyia smiled, placing her hand in Vanimeldë's. "As my Queen desires." They moved together into the middle of the room, near where the musicians played a stately tune, and most of the court were already dancing. 

Vanimeldë led them, stepping with perfect grace through the dance, guiding Shilyia's clumsier feet to follow her. Around the periphery of the dance floor, whispers went like wildfire through the crowd to see the pirate dancing with the queen. Neither of them took note, their eyes fixed on each other. Vanimeldë's bright face shone, all weariness gone from it, as she did what she loved best, and beside her Shilyia smiled. 

The hour was late indeed, the red light of rosy dawn almost touching the sky, when at last the music ended. Vanimeldë kept hold of Shilyia's hand. "Come with me," she said, and led her down a long corridor to the royal apartments at the end. The royal guards followed, and took up a position outside the door. 

Inside, a single handmaiden waited to help the Queen disrobe. "You may go to your rest," Vanimeldë said, and the handmaiden departed with a bow. 

Vanimeldë turned to look at Shilyia. "At last we are alone," she said, her voice low and intimate. She ran her hand down the length of Shilyia's arm, and took her hand. "Come to bed with me, Shilyia of the Sea!"

Shilyia bent down even as Vanimeldë pressed upward, and their mouths met, honey-sweet from the wine they had been drinking. As if still dancing, Vanimeldë steered them back toward her bed, and then dropped gracefully upon it, tugging the skirt of her dress upward past her thighs, spreading her legs. "I would have your mouth against me in another place," she said, and Shilyia gave her a sharp, anticipatory smile. 

"As my Queen desires," she said, and bent to her pleasant task, her hair falling from its bindings and tumbling down. She pressed kisses to Vanimeldë's inner thighs, and once or twice sharp little bites that made the Queen gasp above her. 

At last Vanimeldë slid her hands into Shilyia's hair, pulling her close. Shilyia's tongue darted out to taste her, salt like the Sea, and then with her fingers spread Vanimeldë open, and licked her, slow and long at first, until she felt Vanimeldë tremble with urgent need beneath her. Slowly she increased the pressure of her mouth, licking hard at Vanimeldë's sex until she cried out, breathless, desperate, her body stretched to breaking point, and then falling back, throbbing, thoughtless, boneless, into Shilyia's embrace.

"I have been waiting for that ever since first I saw you, this morning," she breathed, pressing kisses to Shilyia's face and neck. "And I would reward you, again and again, for all the joy you have given me. Stay a while before the Sea calls you, and let me dance with you again, here in the darkness." 

Shilyia pressed a kiss to Vanimeldë's mouth, her assent unspoken but fervent nonetheless.


End file.
